Solar cells and photovoltaic (PV) panels, have evolved from bulky inefficient cells to light weight, thin, highly effective producers of electricity from sunlight. Similarly, light emitting diodes (LED's) have become light weight, small and efficient users of electricity to produce light.
This invention combines photovoltaic panels and electrically produced light, such that the light is integrated into the interior of the electrically producing photovoltaic materials. This integration consists of holes in the electric producing photovoltaic materials which facilitate display of the electrically produced light. This light may be produced by electrical, or chemical reactions similar to light emitting diodes, electroluminescent materials, a phosphorescent substance, chemiluminescent technology, excitation of inert gas in neon lighting, and fluorescent lighting.
In prior art devices holes were provided in solar cells in order to increase the production of electricity, by increasing surface area due to holes, or by channeling various photovoltaic materials from various layers into adjacent layers to produce a more efficient solar cell. Note for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,500 and 5,468,988.
Additionally, holes have been placed in PV materials to allow day-lighting through the cells, for use of the natural light inside buildings or cars as in U.S. pat. No. 5,254,179.
Also it is known to combine photovoltaic materials, batteries and electronic circuits to produce display devices. Note for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,583, 4,759,735 and 5,523,776.